


Eco-warriors and funny business

by Anonymous



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neon and Ultra have a sneaky bath together after improvising a plug out of a plastic bag and a mug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eco-warriors and funny business

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on p. 196 of The Mighty Book of Boosh. Neon and Ultra in a bath though, how could I resist?

Giddy with a sense of rebellion at having thwarted "the man at the desk" Neon and Ultra shed their clothes enthusiastically and climbed into the bath in full stage make up together. Nothing funny, mind, just saving the planet and all that. OK so technically they could have taken turns with the bath and used same water, but then it would go all cold, yuck! 

And if they washed each others backs... well it was hard to reach and if they were bathing together they may as well help each other out. They decided wordlessly that they may as well do a proper job of it and wash each others' fronts. Just to be thorough.

"Your nips 'av gone all hard," giggled Neon, giving them a pinch, "You a lezzer or somethin'?"

"No, you're just rubbin' em is all. Natural reaction to stimulation. I reckon you're the lezz, givin' them this much attention. How dirty do nipples get anyway?" Ultra said.

"Yours are filthy, you dirty bitch," Neon replied twisting the offending nipples. Their laughter bounced off the tiled walls of the hotel bathroom.

That night they ignored the second bed in the twin room and snuggled up together in the same single bed (to save on the heating of the room, obviously). They held each other tightly and rubbed every inch of bare skin vigorously with their hands (improving circulation). When they were dropping off to sleep Ultra gave Neon a kiss and whispered in her ear,  
"I fuckin' love the environment."


End file.
